


i would not go around here (if you were not here with me)

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: Hello, I'm good for nothing - will you love me just the same? [13]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, also the other residents of dirtmouth but i'm not tagging them all, short one today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: A short ascension, and misplaced distrust.
Relationships: Hornet & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), Iselda & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Series: Hello, I'm good for nothing - will you love me just the same? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957039
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	i would not go around here (if you were not here with me)

It’s a comedy of errors, getting Holly up the well to Dirtmouth. 

Between the five of them, Holly can barely move, Ghost doesn’t have enough leverage to do anything but supervise, Tiso has only one arm to work with, and Quirrel can tell from the way Hornet moves that she’s in as much pain as he is.

Between the two of them—all credit to Ghost and Tiso, but there isn’t much they can do to help pull a limp, lanky bug taller than the two of them put together up a perfectly vertical well—and enough of Hornet’s silk that she’s starting to shake with the effort of it, they manage it.

There’s commotion, but Quirrel doesn’t pay much attention to it. He settles Holly onto the soft dirt, and touches Hornet’s shoulder.

She twitches. “What, simple bug?”

“You need soul,” Quirrel says.

“I’m unharmed,” she retorts.

“You still need it.”

“What are you offering?” Hornet snaps. “I will not strike you, not in full view of these…” she gestures, slightly helplessly, with two arms, both on the same side. She immediately tucks the lower one away, as if caught out.

Given that there isn’t a bug in Hallownest proper—he shouldn’t call it that—given the Pale King’s sentiment that bugs with more than two sets of limbs were uncivilized, aside from the occasional winged guard, Quirrel understands her secrecy with her limbs.

The memory slots into place, along with a jolt of pain in Quirrel’s sides. He grips Hornet’s shoulder tighter, to keep himself standing.

She flinches, just slightly, but allows it.

There’s something of a crowd forming around Holly and Ghost, despite Tiso’s attempts to keep them back. There isn’t much to the town of Dirtmouth— _ not anymore _ —but there are enough bugs to enclose their group against the well.

Quirrel’s head aches.

He moves forward, nail in one hand, loose and easy. “Don’t crowd, thank you,” he says, in a voice that doesn’t sound like his _. _ It’s too firm, too sure. It makes the bugs back away too easily.

“It’s been a rather strenuous day,” he continues, with a vague laugh. “To say the least. Our friend needs rest, and better medical care than we could give them below. Does anyone have knowledge of medicine?”

There’s silence, for a moment.

“My husband and I do,” says a tall, pale bug that carries herself like a warrior. “But they won’t fit in our house, I don’t think.”

The hunched-over bug—an older-looking beetle—clears his throat. “There are some larger houses further into the town. They might be in some… disrepair, given that it’s been a long time since they’ve been used, but you ought to find one that’s suitable.”

Quirrel inclines his head. “Thank you.” He glances back at Holly, at Hornet kneeling by their head.

His body sings with pain. He’s aware of Tiso, back at his side as though pulled there by gravity, but he can’t muster the energy to do more than take his hand.

He’s not going to be able to lift Holly again.

Before he can even manage to ask her, the tall bug steps forward, crouching down next to Holly.

“Well-met,” she says, not flinching even when Hornet draws her needle. “I am Iselda. May I assist you?”

Hornet hesitates, until Ghost walks over, tugs at her cloak, points to Iselda, and nods firmly. Even then, she keeps her needle in her hand and watches carefully as Iselda lifts Holly into her arms.

“Little customer,” she says to Ghost. “Go wake Corny, and tell him someone needs help.”

Ghost nods firmly, then points at Tiso, waving him over to them.

Hornet stares, hand tight on her needle, watching Iselda carry Holly toward the houses of Dirtmouth, Ghost and Tiso following behind for a moment, before swerving off to disappear inside one of the shops.

Without thinking, Quirrel reaches for her. She regards his outstretched hand with suspicion for a moment, then takes it.

“If Ghost trusts these bugs, I suppose I must as well,” she says, staring at Iselda’s retreating back.

“They are a fantastic judge of character,” Quirrel replies, squeezing her hand, unable to fight back a smile.


End file.
